


My forever Red Rose

by The Lucky Snake (SimpleBlueTears)



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleBlueTears/pseuds/The%20Lucky%20Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina thinks she saw Morgan cheating on her. Her mind is turned upside down.<br/>(Will be posted on FFN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My forever Red Rose

Christina Ross was having a terrible day. Normally, she would make up some new trendy fashion lines, but she didn't have any. All of her thoughts were focused on a certain man that she had seen at the mall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her and Morgan were looking for Emma's new phone when he had to go to the bathroom. Naturally, Christina waited for her husband. To her surprise, a man with the very same jacket as her husband was kissing a red-headed woman. Of course, Christina didn't freak out, however it was suspicious. She couldn't see the side of the man's face, which made her even more paranoid.

Next thing she knew, he was gone.

"I'm back, sorry for the long wait but the bathroom was completely full,plus I had multiple burritos yesterday."

She looked back at her husband. He had the most charming smile. There was no way he could possibly cheat on her. But as she and Morgan left the mall, the thought lingered in the very back of her mind. What if he was.

She shook her head lightly. Morgan and her boarded the jet back to New York.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two long weeks since she had witnessed that scene. The memory just wouldn't leave her mind alone. Nightmares danced through her mind in the middle of the night as she dreamt of Morgan having an affair.

But every night, she would look at the sleeping figure and just drool over how much she loved him. The way he gave her a beautiful red rose each day to show her how much he loved her. It had become a tradition of his. A tradition that had gone on for nineteen years.

Would Morgan give up all their love for another woman? Questions roamed her mind, " Was she too old?". "Was she attractive enough?"

Days had gone by and each of those horrible thoughts haunted her. What day would it be that he left her?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine flew in from a stressful day at work, which was in Washington. On her way out of the airport, she saw so many happy couples walking around holding hands and laughing. Her and Morgan hardly ever do that anymore. She couldn't even remember the last time he had made her laugh.

In fact, Christina was thinking she was thinking way too much about Morgan lately. Why would she think that?

Well, she was seeing Morgan everywhere. Literally on posters, next to other women, and even playing in videos. The last thing she knew was that he directed movies/videos, he didn't starr in them.


End file.
